


Colliding Suns

by Magic_and_Myths



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, For askusthedemigods Fanfiction contest, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Solangelo parallel universes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colliding Suns

**Author's Note:**

> * = New Universe  
> ** = New Scene (Same Universe)
> 
> For the askusthedemigods Tumblr Fanfiction contest. "This week’s prompt is: solangelo high school AU"

A crowd had formed around the Hades cabin, and just like any guy who had no crush on his new friend what so ever would do, Will Solace panicked. Before he could run through the crowd, his only weapon being his crazily beating heart, Annabeth grabbed him.

 

"Might want to let Nico handle this one.", the daughter of Athena chuckled.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"Percy and Jason are fighting over him, again."

 

Will's heart halted its erratic beating and stilled. "W-what?"

 

"No biggie. The situation usually blows over by dinner.", Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you okay?"

 

"F-fighting? Over Nico? I thought Percy was dating you. And, and isn't Jason with Piper? And why would Nico even-"

 

"They're fighting over who's a better brotherly figure to him."

 

Annabeth stifled a laugh, as the son of Apollo literally placed a hand over his heart, as if he had just suffered from a heart attack. When Will's breathing returned to normal, and the crowd dispelled some, Annabeth raised a blond eyebrow at the boy, smirking.

 

"Don't worry. No one's encroaching on your territory just yet, Will."

 

Will blushed a deep red.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 

"I'm talking about your crush on the son of Hades."

 

"Oh.", Will sighed, brushing blond bangs out of blue eyes, "That."

 

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, that. So-

 *

"What are you going to do about it, Grace?", Percy sneered, and Jason finally admitted defeat.

 

"I have lost the battle. But I will not lose the war!", Jason roared. "Bye Nico!"

 

Percy watched Jason start towards the Big House, victoriously. Nico grinned at the boy with sea-green eyes.

 

"I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're proud of yourself."

 

Percy grinned down at the boy. "I am. I'm obviously the better brotherly-figure."

 

"Obviously.", Nico rolled his eyes. "Since, your supposedly my 'big brother', and all…I kind of need advice."

 

"Sure thing!", Percy grinned, before frowning. "Advice on what? Definitely not fighting…right?"

 

"Right.", Nico agreed. "Not that kind of advice."

 

"Okay…"

 

"Um, so, there's this guy…", Nico cheeks began turning pink, and Percy's grin was back.

 

"Does Nico have a crush?"

 

"It's not a crush!", Nico positively squealed, before blushing darker.

 

"Uh, huh.", Percy agreed, unconvinced. "And what advice did you need for this guy who you're _not_ crushing on?"

 

"How to get him to like me."

 

Percy's grin widened and so did Nico's eyes. "Not like that!"

 

"Right.", Percy agreed again, unconvinced. "Now, let's see. Advice on how to get Will Solace to fall for you…"

 

"Who told you it was him?", Nico hissed, his face red.

 

"You just did.", Percy laughed, and the son of Hades pouted. "It's no big deal, Nico."

 

"Is it that obvious?", the boy asked quietly, and Percy frowned at the tone.

 

"Well, to me it is. But that's just because I've started watching over you. I'm sure Jason and Annabeth know to-"

 

"Oh, great."

 

"Nico.", Percy said, exasperated. "They probably know because they're watching over you, too."

 

Nico still looked upset, and Percy said, "Actually, I'm pretty sure Will's watching over you, now, too."

 

The Italian bit his bottom lip. "Do you think he knows?"

 

"I doubt it." The son of Poseidon grinned. "I think he's too busy crushing on you, to realize."

 

"That's not funny, Percy."

 

"I'm not messing with you."

 

"Oh. Then you're just stupid."

 

Percy shrugs. "So, everyone keeps telling me."

 

Nico groaned. "I didn't mean it like that."

 

"I know. Now, come on."

 

"Where are we going?", the son of Hades asked, running to keep up with the older demigod.

 

"To find Piper. She's much better at giving boy advice, then I am."

 

"We're telling _more_ people?"

 

"Just Piper.", Percy assured. "It's to get you good advice. And it's not like I'm telling  Leo."

 

And Nico-

*

Actually fucking laughed. The bitch. Reyna stuck her tongue out at the girl before folding it.

 

Reyna tapped Will Solace on the back of his blond head, and the boy turned around, irritation in his eyes. Reyna honestly didn't understand how anyone could be irritated about being distracted from Roman Mythology (usually only Jason was into that), but nevertheless the girl whispered that she way sorry, and held out a sheet of notebook paper folded into a perfect square. Will rolled his eyes, but took the note from her all the same, then turned around before Reyna could whisper to pass it up.

 

 _"Crap."_ , Reyna hissed under her breath. Nico was going to kill her. Her best friend sat right in front of Will, and the note was meant to be passed to him. She really should of put more thought into writing a note to Nico about his (totally obvious, I mean it's like his face is permanently red when Will's around, omg) crush on Will Solace, and then handing the note to said Will Solace-but hey. Hindsight was never really her thing.

 

Adjacent from her, Annabeth giggled. Reyna shot her a glare, and the blond girl retaliated by pointing first at Will, then at Nico, then at Reyna before sliding her finger across her throat. _You're_ so _dead._

And Reyna really hated the fact that she believed her.

**

 

Will Solace was seriously high on happiness. _Seriously_ high.

 

His Best Day Ever (yes, it totally deserved capital letters) had started during his first-and favorite-period at Half-Blood High. It was Roman Mythology taught by Mr. D. Will couldn’t stand boring Roman Mythology and he hated  Mr. D with a passion. Roman Mythology was his favorite period because Will sat directly behind Nico di Angelo, the boy he'd been hopelessly crushing on since the first day of class. And how could he not? Nico could manage to attract the boy in all kinds of way without even trying.

 

Nico di Angelo was Italian and could speak Italian fluently. And it was _hot._

 

Nico di Angelo was really into death and bones and the Underworld. And it was _sexy._

 

Nico di Angelo was also really into Mythomagic. And it was _cute._

 

Nico di Angelo was really protective of his sister. And it was _sweet._

 

Nico di Angelo was constantly sarcastic. And it was _funny._

 

Nico was Nico was Nico was Nico was Nico. And Will Solace was head over heels.

 

But back to the Best Day Ever. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano had tapped him on the head, effectively interrupting his Nico-swooning that took place every class-It's not weird. It's not.  Will decided to grace the girl with forgiveness considering she was his future boyfriend's best friend. (And Nico di Angelo would be his. Please?)

 

All Reyna had wanted to do was pass him a stupid note.

 

When curiosity got the better of him, he had decided to open it:

 

**Alright, Nico, listen up. I'm so ~~fucking~~ tired of you swooning of Solace, and doing jack ~~shit~~ about it. You're making Annabeth and Leo laugh, you're making Jason and Percy uncomfortable, and you're making Hazel and I worry!**

**Listen, babe. I know you're scared of your feelings, but nobody's going to judge you. ~~If they do I'll beat them up.~~**

~~~~

**I also know you're scared of rejection. You didn’t hear it from me, but Will's gayer than a rainbow.**

**He's also been staring at you like he wants to ~~fucking~~ eat you since the first day of school. HE'S INTO YOU.**

**~~I think.~~ So give it a shot. Wink at him, make innuendos, do SOMETHING. We're all going crazy here, babe.**

**-Reyna**

 

Will felt his cheeks practically burning. From Annabeth's quiet laughter and Reyna's cursing, he had to be blushing red. Will folded the paper back up and tapped the boy in front of him on the shoulder. Nico turned around and graced Will with a smile. But it wasn't just a smile. Nico di Angelo was smiling at him shyly, his cheeks were turning pink, and Will had no idea how he had missed the way Nico looked at him.

 

But apparently Nico had been missing the way Will looked at him, too.

 

Will leaned forward until they were nose to nose. On instinct Nico's long, dark eyelashes fluttered over his eyes. That's when Will Solace lightly pressed his chapped lips against Nico di Angelo's smooth one.

 

Will suddenly remembered he had no experience whatsoever, but apparently Nico didn't either. They bumped noses, clashed teeth, bit tongues, but they kept moving their lips against one another's, not quite sure how much more of this they could take without moaning.

 

_"Ahem."_

The two boys practically flew apart at the sound of their teacher clearing his throat. The whole class was staring at them, some in amusement, others in disgust, but most in shock. 

 

"I suppose you two are asking to be partners…for the _project_ , that is."

 

Will and Nico flushed red at their teacher's suggestive pause after the word partners.

 

"Very well.", Mr. D continued, smirking. "You will research and present to the class the, um, _sexuality_ aspect of the Roman Gods and Goddesses."

 

Nico actually started sliding down in his seat from embarrassment, and Will glared at his least favorite teacher.

 

"Am I understood?"

 

"Yes.", Will sneered.

 

"Yes, what?"

 

Will almost cursed, but Nico grasped his hand and squeezed, effectively calming him down.

 

"Yes, sir.", Nico answered for him.

 

"It would be much wiser in the future to control your anger, Mr. Solace, rather than to let your…boyfriend handle the problem for you."

 

Will felt his anger flare up again, but Nico squeezed his hand once more, and Will simply nodded stiffly.

 

"There will be no more public displays of affection in my class, from now on. Am I understood?"

 

"Yes, sir.", Will hissed.

 

Mr. D nodded and went right back into the lesson. One by one, their classmates began to lose interest in them, and turned away. Will was practically shaking in anger, and Nico bit his bottom lip. The Italian looked left and right, before lightly grasping Will's chin and kissing him softly. Will calmed down significantly, as his eyes fluttered shut, and he placed his hand on Nico's cheek. Nico leaned into the warm hand, kissing him deeper.

 

Will suddenly pulled back, breaking the kiss, and turned to angrily face Reyna who had tapped him on the head again.

 

"Hey, the last time I interrupted you things turned out pretty well, didn't they?", the girl whispered, grinning.

 

Will rolled her eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He had just _kissed_ his crush, and his crush had kissed him _back._

 

"Listen, I'm sorry for stopping your make-out session, but Mr. D is going to skin you guys alive if he catches anymore PDA."

**

 

Believe it or not, Will had actually paid attention to the rest of the lesson. Not that he cared about being skinned alive, but Nico was never really one to get into trouble on purpose.

 

So, it was seriously the Best Day Ever.

 

That it, until Nico di Angelo stopped him in the hallway, regret written all over his face. Will felt his soaring heart plummet into his stomach.

 

"You're rethinking it, aren't you?"

 

"That's the problem.", Nico crossed his arms. "What is there to rethink? What _are_ we? Why did you even kiss me?"

 

That was an easy one. "Because I like you."

 

Nico blushed pink, but looked very unsure. "You've never been in to me, before."

 

That's right. Both he and Nico had been totally unaware of the other's feelings until today. Will pulled out Reyna's note and gave it to Nico.

 

"I've been crazy about you since the first time I saw you smile."

 

Nico's blushed deepened, but he kept his eyes on the note. "What's this?"

 

"I had no idea that you liked me back, but once I realized you did I couldn't help but kiss you."

 

Nico finally looked back at his crush. "How do you know that I like you?"

 

Will gestured to the note, and Nico began to open it. "Your friend might have made a mistake in her note passing."

 

As Nico read the note, his cheeks got redder and redder. When he finished it, he crumbled in his hand and hissed, _"Ho intenzione di cazzo ucciderla!"_

 

"You know, it's really hot that you speak Italian.", Will said, before kissing the stunned boy on the lips. "I'm off to Bio."

 

Nico licked his lips. "Uh, Will? I'm heading that way too and, uh..." 

 

Will smirked at him and Nico lost his nerve.

 

"Um...n-never mind. It was stupid."

 

Will's smirk softened into a smile. "Of course I can walk you to your next you class, Neeks."

 

Nico's blush darkened, and he peeked at the boy from under dark bangs. "Yeah?"

*

 "Yeah!", Percy shouted back.

 

Jason spat out words without thinking. "Well, you weren't there to help him with excepting himself after Cupid-"

 

Percy literally flinched, and Nico shot Jason a look. The blond pouted, but looked down when Nico continued to glare.

 

"Percy.", Nico sighed, "Look at me."

 

The son of Poseidon tossed his pen from hand to hand, looking anywhere but at Nico.

 

"Percy, I'm fine. Promise. It was my fault for not telling you, and if I had, I'm sure you would've helped. And there was no way I was going to tell Jason about…everything…but he was with me when Cupid confronted me. Okay?"

 

Percy finally looked up. "Just tell me one thing."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Are you over me? O-or…or do you-"

 

"Percy.", Jason hissed, but Nico smiled at the boy.

 

"Or do I…what? Still have a crush on you?"

 

Percy stared at his hands, and Jason stared at Nico.

 

"No. I already told you, you're not my type."

 

Percy let out a sigh of relief, and so did Jason, but Nico grinned.

 

"You're still cute, though."

 

Percy blushed to his roots, and Jason howled with laughter.

  
"Hey! I don't hear him calling _you_ cute!"

 

Jason pouted, and Nico grinned mischievously.

 

"Who, Jason? Jason's definitely not cute."

 

Now, it was Percy's turn to howl with laughter as the son of Jupiter's pout deepened.

 

"I'm not cute?"

 

"No, Percy's cute.", Nico batted his eyelashes, "You're _hot._ "

 

Percy began to sputter, and Jason couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to look embarrassed or smug. Nico clutched his stomach, eyes tearing up from his laughter.

 

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'd rather you not talk about them like that.", Will said, crossing his arms and walking up to the trio with Annabeth in tow.

 

Jason and Percy tensed in unison, and Nico tilted his head to the side, confused.

 

"Oh, cut it out, you two." , Annabeth demanded of the two tensed boys, before stretching. "Will doesn't have a problem with Nico being gay. He's just jealous that he's not getting the same attention from him."

 

The son of Apollo felt his cheeks burn, and he shot a glare at the girl. "That's not it! I…I just-"

 

As Will stumbled for an excuse, Nico's cheeks turned pinker and pinker while Percy and Jason's grins turned wider and wider.

 

"So, Solace.", Percy interrupted slamming a hand on Will's shoulder, who winced.

 

"You've got a thing for Nico, huh?", Jason finished, popping his knuckles.

 

Will gulped, and Nico's cheeks had gone from pink to red. "Guys, quit it!", the son of Hades hissed.

 

"Aww, you like him back?", Annabeth cooed. "This is so cute!"

 

Will's cheeks turned redder than Nico's. "Annabeth!"

 

"Oh, just ask him out already!", she replied.

 

"Yeah, come on.", Percy agreed. "I'm ready to give the 'hurt him and you die' talk!"

 

Annabeth nodded. "And Hazel already called the shovel talk, so I should probably IM her."

 

Jason groaned. "I guess that leaves me with the birds and the bees. Great."

 

"Guys!", Nico exclaimed, and they quieted.

 

"I realize embarrassing the unliving daylights out of me is fun, but could you cut it out? Will…um, Will doesn't like me like that, and um…yeah.", Nico bit his bottom lip. "So, stop it. Okay?"

 

Will cleared his throat. "I…uh, never said that."

 

"What?", Nico blinked, wishing his heart would quit beating so fast, because Will couldn't honestly mean-

 

"I, um.", Will looked down at his feet, blushing to his ears. "I never _said_ I didn’t like you. You know, like that."

 

"Oh.", Nico blinked again, not even bothering to tell his heart to quit hammering in his chest. "Well, um…d-do you?"

 

Will looked up, blue eyes nervously staring into nervous coal ones. "Um. Y-yes."

 

"Oh.", Nico said, again. And this time his heart soared. It actually fucking soared.

**

 Will looked much paler than usual, as his boyfriend walked up to him, concerned.

 

"Why did Hazel have a shovel, just now?"

 

Will laughed nervously.

 

Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "I mean it's a bit strange isn't it?"

 

Will shrugged.

 

"I mean it's not like she would need a shovel to bury anything. All she has to do is concentrate…Will? Are you okay?"

***

 

_~Fin~ (For Now)_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved and adored. Please leave me a comment here or find me on Tumblr: http://00horcurxes00.tumblr.com/


End file.
